A Drunken Kiss
by amama123
Summary: Draco and Hermione hold a party. Ginny is drowning her sorrows after being dumped by Harry. Blaise is hiding his feelings. Mix in a bit of firewhiskey and who knows what will happen...  SADLY, ABANDONED any ideas for continuing or adoption are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

So there I was, sitting by the fireplace in an unusually quiet common room. As usual, missing Harry, remembering how many days it had been since he dumped me (in case you were wondering it's been 37). Then all of a sudden burst in Hermione and she started screaming my name.

You may be a tad confused. 'Hermione Granger? Bursting into places? Shouting names? Are you sure?

Well my darling best friend has changed an awful lot in the past year.

I put it down to her current boyfriend, Draco. I can hear your shocked gasps from here. Yes I am referring to Draco Malfoy and yes he is dating a muggle-born. It's a long story and it is not the one I am currently telling. Back to the common room... 

"Ginny Weasley! There you are! Come on! Get up, tonight, you are going to stop moaning and come to a party with me".

"A party Hermione? Really? Where?"

"Yes Ginny, don't be a killjoy. Come on it's in the Head's common room at eleven. Me and Draco are on rounds so we are giving everyone half an hour to gather. The password is "Zebra fangs". Come on, GET UP OFF YOUR BUTT.

"Hermione, I'm really not in the mood, maybe next time."

"GINEVRA WEASLEY, YOU ARE COMING TONIGHT, EVEN IF I HAVE TO USE THE IMPERIUS CURSE TO GET YOU OUT!"

Let's just say my dear Hermione was lucky it was dinner time and so the common room was empty, because that really isn't the type of thing the Head Girl should be shouting.

"Fine Hermione, I'll go. But I am leaving at one and I'm only having one drink."

…..

"BLAAAAAAISE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Oh crap. This again. My ex-roommate and close friend Draco Malfoy was after me. It was hiding time. I ran to the broom closet that was on the stairs to the boys dorms. Good luck to him finding me here.

"Why hello there Blaise. Running away again are we? You really need a new hiding spot mate, I've found you here the last four times."

Shit.

"Come on Blaise, stop skulking around with a frown on your face. Hermione and I are holding a party tonight and you are coming. No buts. I am dragging your sorry but out of this common room to have some fun."

"Ahh Draco, I have loads of homework that I have to catch up on and-"

*SMACK*

"OI! What was that for?"

"For sounding a lot like Hermione. Now come on, it's Friday, you have all weekend to do homework. YOU ARE COMING TO MY PARTY! Oh and Ginny Weasley will be there."

"Okay okay, god Draco chill. I'll come. Where are what time?"

He smirked. "Be at the Head's Dorm at eleven. The password it 'Zebra Fangs'"

"Zebra Fangs? Really Draco?"

"Shut it, I was drunk, it's a miracle I remembered what I changed it to."

….

I wandered over to the Heads' Dorm at 11:05. I had decided to go for denim shorts and an open blue checked shirt with a white tank top underneath. I walked down the corridor, my blue pumps not making a sound on the floor. I rounded the corner only to bump into one of Draco's friends, something Zabini.

"Err hello Weasley"

"Hello Zabini. Judging by your outfit you're heading to this party too?"

He was wearing jeans and a posh looking green polo shirt.

"Err yeah. I never thought I'd see the day when Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy would throw a party and force me to go."

"You were forced too?"

"Err yeah, Draco was sick of me moping around."

"Same with Hermione. And must you start every sentence with 'err'?"

"No sorry, it's just i cannot remember your first name."

"Oh well I can't remember yours either so your grand. I'm Ginny by the way."

"Blaise."

We started laughing when we walked in and were immediately spotted my Hermione, who obviously started squealing.

"I'll see you around Ginny" he said when he spotted some fellow Slytherins lurking in the corner. There goes the only company I'll be getting tonight. I grabbed a small glass of firewhiskey and walked over to one of the many couches spread around the magically enlarged room. I drank my drink only to find that it magically refilled itself.

After seven glasses of firewhiskey, I was very drunk. So drunk, I barely noticed when Goyle came over and sat beside me. Let's just say the fat lump had had more to drink than me and fell on to my lap, asleep. Being in my intoxicated state, I found this hilarious and begin giggling.

Then I realised that he was too heavy for me to lift by myself. I looked around to see if I recognised anyone. I spotted a familiar brown head and called him over.

….

I heard my name being called from somewhere behind me. I turned to find a very drunk, very gorgeous, very giggly Ginny Weasley pinned to the couch under a passed-out Goyle. Hang on did I just say very gorgeous? I must have drunk more than I thought.

Anyway, between giggles, she managed to ask me to help her get Goyle off. I gave her a hand up (being the gentleman I am) and she stumbled against my chest. She was still laughing. Honestly, I didn't think it was that funny. I held her out at arm's length and she stopped laughing. She stared at me with her puppy-dog light brown eyes.

….

He stared back at me.

He had gorgeous eyes. They're dark brown with lighter, almost golden in colour, flecks. I stared at him for a while before realising what I was doing. This sent me into another fit of giggles. I stepped closer (firewhiskey=courage) and whispered in his ear "Would you like to dance?"

I stepped back and looked at him with what can only be described as a goofy smile on my face.

His cheeks had a slight tinge of pink on them, but he nodded. I clapped (the drink acting...again) and took his hand and dragged him to the designated dance area. Hermione had hooked her muggle iPod on a docking station and we were dancing to some disco tune. Then a slower song came on.

I glanced up at his face (hey don't judge me he's bloody tall, like 6ft4 or something) and he looked back. We stepped closer to each other and started slow dancing. Not once did we stop staring at each other.

I don't know why but I got this sudden urge to kiss him. This involved me pulling down his face and going on my tippy-toes (well I am only 5ft7). He smiled into the kiss but then pulled away. I pouted, I had been enjoying it.

….

She looked so goddamn cute when she pouted at me, I had to kiss her again. This one lasted longer than the first one. Unfortunately, it ended when she pulled away and puked. She missed herself completely but she splattered my t-shirt.

I grabbed my hoodie from the couch and yelled at Draco that I was bringing Ginny up to her dorm. He waved me off, but I doubt he absorbed what I was saying, he was too busy shifting Hermione. I pulled off my puke splattered t-shirt, intending to put on my hoodie.

But (being the gentleman I am) when I saw Ginny shivering I wrapped it around her shoulders instead. I struggled to remember a cleaning spell to clean my t-shirt as I was not putting it back on dirty. Considering I was pissed, please don't hate me for forgetting the spell.

I wrapped my arm around Ginny's shoulders and surprisingly she snuggled in closer. It isn't that long a walk from the Head's dorm to the Gryffindor tower, so our little journey ended much sooner than I would have liked.

I made sure she got in safely before heading to the dungeons, sad because I knew Ginny would forget tonight's events when she woke up in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Ginny woke up the next morning in the common room with a pounding headache. She got up and located a potion to cure her hangover. The headache was gone, but she still had no recollection of what had happened the night before. She looked down to find that she was still wearing all her clothes and also an unfamiliar grey hoodie.

She wandered down to the great hall to find Hermione so she could ask her to fill her in. She spotted her best friends bushy hair at the slytherin table with beside a very sleepy looking Draco. She walked over and spotted Blaise sitting opposite them. Her stomach gave a lurch but she put it down to the hangover she had gotten rid of moments before.

"Hermione, could I talk to you outside please?" Hermione nodded in agreement and followed Ginny to the entrance hall. Blaise gave them a few minutes before following them out. He guessed that Ginny wanted to know about last night and he knew that Hermione was in no state to remember what had happened.

He walked out and said "Hermione go back to Draco, he just feel asleep in his porridge and I am slightly more capable of telling Ginny of her adventures last night than you". He smiled sweetly and Hermione trudged through the grand oak doors.

Then he turned to Ginny. She had a confused expression on her face. He told her the whole story and was surprised by her reaction.

"Well I suppose you'll have to kiss me again then" she said and stepped closer. "Just so I can see if I meant it or not" she whispered into his ear rather seductively before he kissed her lips with a fiery passion.

It lasted several minutes until Ginny pulled away and leant her head against Blaise's chest. As he was only wearing a thin shirt, it took barely seconds for him to realize she was crying.

He gently took her shoulders in his arms and pushed her out to arms length. Using two fingers he tilted up her chin and wiped away two tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"What's wrong Ginny?" he asked in a soothing tone.

"I'm sorry Blaise...I liked it...it's just that I'm still in love with¨-"

"Harry."

Her chin drooped again.

"I'm really sorry Blaise" she whispered before running all the way to the Gryffindor tower. She was blinded by her tears and she bumped into many people. She bumped into her brother's girlfriend lavender at the portrait.

Lavender noticed Ginny's red eyes and glistening cheeks and ran after her up to the dormitory they shared. When lavender had reached the room, Ginny was lying on her stomach with her face buried in her pillow. Lavender walked over and sat at the foot of Ginny's bed.

Ginny rolled over, expecting it to be Hermione and was shocked to see lavender, who she barely talked to, sitting there with a look on her face that said "you can talk to me".

Ginny sniffled, wiped her nose with a tissue and looked at lavender.

Lavender spoke first. "Ginny, I know we barely talk but you are obviously upset about something and Hermione is busing with the ferret so talk to me, I'll listen. After all, we could be sisters one day" and she winked.

Ginny laughed. "Well sis, it's like this. When I was going out with harry I thought I had met my soul mate. Then her left me to go hunting horcruxes and I felt like I had died a little inside. Then when I thought he, was dead I felt like I was dead too, you know what I mean? Anyway we got back together and it was all good, until I decided to come back to Hogwarts. He got all weird and said that I couldn't seriously be asking him to stay loyal for a whole year while I went back to school and he started Auror training. We had a big argument and we broke up.

I felt dead again.

Then I got back to Hogwarts and things got better. I was still upset but I felt like I could enjoy life. I went to Hermione's party and got drunk and had fun.

Then this morning I found out I had gotten so drunk I had kissed Blaise. Twice. I didn't feel bad about it at all. I got him to kiss me again when I was sober so I could see how I felt about it. It felt nice... nicer than any of my kisses with harry had felt in a long time. And when that thought popped in to my head, all I could think of was harry. It will sound weird but I felt like was cheating on him even though we aren't even together.

Then I stopped the kiss. I felt so bad when I saw the hurt in Blaise's eyes. I mean he must really like me. I like him too. It's just; I don't think I can go through all that heartache again."

Lavender took a breath and considered what she was going to say next. "Ginny. Here is what you are going to do.

Firstly, you need to forget about Harry. He hurt you and he isn't coming back. I know it's harsh but it needs to be said.

Second, you are going to find Blaise and tell him what you just told me and kiss him. If he doesn't ask you out you have to ask him out. I don't know him very well, but in all the classes we have together he is either staring at you or talking about you. Also his amorentia smells exactly like you.

Lastly, you must not resist falling in love with him if the feelings come. You were hurt once, but that was by a selfish boy. Blaise and Harry are like polar opposites. Trust me Ginny and go for it." With her last few words, lavender got up and pushed Ginny in the general direction of the staircase with a smile on her face.

Ginny ran to the great hall and asked Draco where Blaise usually went when he wanted to be alone. Draco told her she should check around the black lake, so off she ran.

She ran until she saw that familiar brown head staring out at the giant squid. She took a deep breath, knowing she was the last person he would want to see right now.

She sat beside him and before he could get her to go away, she launched into her story, going into slightly more detail than she had with Lavender.

Then, mustering up all of her Gryffindor courage, she turned and kissed him.

Not really to her surprise, he kissed he back. They stayed there for several minutes, locked in a passionate embrace, until the need for air forced them apart. They leant against each other's foreheads.

Blaise finally got to say those three words he had wanted to say ever since he first saw her properly at Slughorn's dinner two years ago.

"Be my girlfriend?" he whispered, his heart racing.

"Of course" she replied before kissing him again.

She had never been happier, not even when she had been with Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who had reviewed/alerted. **

**Please**** read and review **

**CHAPTER THREE **

Ginny and Blaise spent as much time together as possible in the weeks that followed. They sat together in the classes they shared, and walked each other to the ones they didn't.

They spent all of their free time together too. They usually chose to sit on the banks of the lake. They had chosen the lake over both of their common rooms as it was quiet and secluded. It also had kind of a special meaning to them, as it was the place they got together.

Time flew and soon it was Christmas. None of the Weasleys except Molly knew Blaise. Molly had asked Ginny if there was any special someone she should be knitting a Christmas jumper for. Ginny had to tell her mam about Blaise, and Molly had insisted that he was invited to the Weasley Christmas dinner.

Blaise had resisted at first but after some gentle persuasion (and a few kisses obviously) he gave in. After all, he had never had a proper Christmas, just one or two presents if his mother or whichever step father there was at the time remembered.

The train ride home was quiet. No one knew exactly how each of their Christmases would turn out. Each of the five had something to worry about.

Ginny was worried about how her family (and Harry) would react to her new boyfriend.

Hermione was worried about Ron and Harry's reactions to having two Slytherins in the house and the week she was supposed to be staying in Malfoy Manor.

Blaise was worried about his newest stepfather and meeting his girlfriend's family.

Draco was worried about his mother worrying about his father (who was dying in Azkaban) and was secretly hoping Hermione could bring some happiness to the gloomy corridors of his home.

Lavender (who was spending the holidays at the Burrow) was worried about telling her boyfriend and his family about her pregnancy (she was four and a half months gone).

Also, Blaise and Draco were silently fuming about the fact that they weren't invited to the annual Slytherin New Year's Eve party because they were dating Gryffindors.

Everyone seemed slightly happier by the time they arrived at Kings Cross. The group of five split into two groups.

Blaise and Draco hit the fireplaces to floo home, while the girls walked over to where George Weasley was standing with a huge smile on his face.

When they reached him he pulled out a pair of Muggle car keys and a driver's license. The trio just laughed at him and followed him through the barrier and out to the car park.

As they were walking out, George spotted Lavenders swollen stomach. He bent down and whispered in his little sister's ear "oh poor ickle WonWon is in for a shock". Ginny elbowed him in the stomach and tried to hide her giggles.

Fortunately, they reached George's car before anyone saw. They all squashed into a Mini Cooper and sped home to the Burrow. George dropped them at the door before driving to the garage to park. Ginny pushed open the door and called out "we're home!"

They were greeted by all of the Weasleys (except Ron), Andromeda, Teddy and Angelina. The three girls were slightly surprised to see Angelina there, until George came in and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Ginny and Hermione levitated the luggage upstairs while Lavender was taken to the kitchen by Molly "to talk". When they arrived in Ginny's recently enlarged room, they heard a tapping noise. Ginny quickly spotted a large black owl at the window.

She let it in and untied the letter from it leg. It was from Blaise.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I miss you already._

_I'm just writing to tell you that i will be staying with Draco for the holidays. My new stepfather didn't know my mam had a son and he stormed out, so my mam kicked me out. _

_I hope we can get together someday before Saturday, maybe Diagon Alley? _

_Write back soon, _

_Love you, _

_Blaise. _

She shook her head in anger at Blaise's mam's actions before finding a piece of parchment and a quill to reply.

_Dear Blaise,_

_I miss you too. _

_That is terrible about you being kicked out, if all goes well on Saturday you could stay here while Hermione stays with Draco? We'll see. _

_Diagon Alley sounds good. Maybe Wednesday? _

_Love you, _

_Ginny. _

She fed the large owl a few treats before gently attaching the letter to its leg. She watched the magnificent owl until it was a mere black speck against the purple of the setting sun.

She sighed and hauled herself of her perch on the window sill. She made her way down stairs.

She caught a glimpse of her youngest brother and his best friend and tried to avoid conversation by turning towards the sitting room. Unluckily, her hair was extremely visible and she was spotted.

Lavender waved her in with a big smile on her face. She was pulled into a big hug by her brother, and then Harry. Harry's hug was quite awkward, as the last time they had seen each other had been the day they had the big fight.

She sat into the chair Lavender had pulled out for her. She took a sip of a glass of pumpkin juice.

There was an awkward silence which ended in Ron clearing his throat. "Erm I think I'll just show Lavender around, she's never been here before."

And with that he grabbed his girlfriend by the hand and practically ran out of the room, leaving Harry and Ginny alone. There was another silence until Harry spoke.

"Lavender told us you've gotten yourself a boyfriend."

"Yeah so?"

"What the hell Ginny? What about us? What about was we had together?"

"Whatever we had ended the night you told me your sexual needs were more important than my education!"

"I never said that!"

"It was implied!"

"Listen, I'm really sorry. It was wrong of me. I never should have acted like that."

"Well you did and now we're over! Deal with the consequences of your actions Harry. I've moved on, I hope you can too. I'd like for us to be friends."

With that she left the room and went back upstairs. There was a reply waiting for her from Blaise.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Is it ok if Draco comes to Diagon Alley with us? Just so things don't look suspicious. And you could bring Hermione and we could separate? _

_Is two o'clock in the Leaky Cauldron ok for Saturday? _

_Love you still,_

_Blaise._

_Dear Blaise,_

_Hermione says she will come!_

_Also it is now less than twenty four hours until I can see you. You have no idea how much I missed you. You have no idea how much I fallen for you. It's crazy. _

_On a slightly bad note, Harry is acting weird. We had an argument on the first day because he heard I had a boyfriend and didn't like it. Ever since it's like he's been trying to get be back. Any suggestions on what I should do?_

_Love you more than ever,_

_Ginny._

_P.S. Please wear your blue shirt tomorrow. It looks well on you._

_Dear Ginny, _

_I think I have an idea of how you feel. I feel the same way. I have never felt like this with anyone before. Not seeing you makes me feel terrible, like a piece of me is missing. I have fallen hard and fast. I love you so much. _

_As for your Potter Problem, if he so much as touches you I will make sure he has a black eye and that there will be no more Potters. Just a warning. _

_Love you muchly,_

_Blaise._

_Dear Blaise,_

_I don't want to make you angry, but Hermione said you should know._

_Harry tried to kiss me. He said he was "taking back what belonged to him". And he tried to kiss me. I stunned him and he is lying in the corner. I just noticed his scar is gone. How strange. Anyway, enough about Harry, Ron will deal with him._

_Can't wait until tomorrow!_

_Love you more than you can imagine,_

_Ginny._

_Ginny,_

_I just want to say this. _

_Please don't fall back into Potter's arms. _

_It would kill me. I love you so much Ginny, I don't know how I can explain it._

_For my sanity, please just ignore him. I love you so much. I will always be there for you, no matter what happens. I will never leave you. You have become a part of me, an important part, and I don't want that to change._

_Remember this, whatever Potter does. Please._

_I Love You._

_Blaise._

_Dear Blaise, _

_This is Hermione. Ginny's gone. So is Harry. Get Draco and get over here right now. We are starting to search and we need all the help we can get. Don't lose it! Ginny needs you._

_Come quick,_

_Hermione._


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the ;ate update guys **** it just got a bit crazy going back to school and all **

**Chapter Four **

Blaise dropped Hermione's letter, frozen in shock. Draco chose that moment to walk in.

He took one look at the expression on Blaise's face and knew something was wrong. He grabbed the fallen piece of parchment and sped read through it. He slapped Blaise twice on both cheeks. This brought Blaise to his senses and the pair stepped into the fireplace and flooed to the Burrow.

They weren't greeted by the warmest of expressions from the Weasley family. Mind you, they all looked very upset.

Draco's eyes scanned the room and once he spotted Hermione (she had been crying against George's shoulder). He ran straight over and enveloped her in a comforting hug.

Blaise just stood there. He had just remembered that there was only four people in the group of twelve (seven Weasleys, Lavender, Hermione, Draco and Blaise himself) that knew who he was.

Luckily, Mrs Weasley was one of the four and she stepped towards him and hugged him. She stepped back and said "It's nice to finally meet you dear, it's a pity about the circumstances." He smiled at her, thanking Merlin that she was such a nice, accepting person.

She then turned to her family, who were staring at him with confused faces.

"Now everyone, this is Blaise. Some of you may recognise him from Hogwarts. He is here to help us find his girlfriend." She stopped and there was a minutes silence until the rest of the Weasley family understood what she meant.

Ron muttered "bloody hell."

George stood up at patted Blaise on the back. "Mate, nice to meet you and all, but do you have any idea where Ginny could be? We've already searched the area around here, as well as Diagon Alley, Godric's Hollow, Grimmauld Place and Harry's flat in London."

"Erm…well Ginny mentioned this place once. It was the park where Harry's dad proposed to his mam. They always used to go there. I can't remember the name, but Ron might, Ginny said Harry told everyone about how beautiful it is."

"YES! I do know, how could I forget? It's the only non-muggle park around! It's called Hakeswell Park. I'm almost certain that's where they must be. Let's go!"

Everyone except Mrs Weasley and the two pregnant women apparated to the park.

Mr Weasley, Ron and Bill took the area around the children's play park while George, Angelina and Charlie took the lake section.

The remaining trio silently ran to the trees. As they reached the edge of the forest, they heard an ear-splitting shriek.

Following the noise, they soon came across a shivering, weeping Ginny and not one, but two, unconscious Harrys. Ignoring the unmoving bodies on the other side of the small clearing, Blaise rushed to his girlfriend.

He wrapped in her his jumper (coincidentally the same grey hoodie he had lent her the night of the party) and placed in arm around her shoulders. She snuggled in closer and continued crying into his chest.

Hermione had run off to fetch the rest of the search party and they arrived, shocked at what they saw. No one had been expecting to see two Harrys. Mr Weasley bent down and inspected the two seemingly identical bodies.

After a few minutes he stood up slowly and bound one of the Harrys with ropes. He turned to Blaise and said "it's probably best you get her home now son, Molly will be frantic with worry". Not wanting to disobey the first man to ever call him "son", Blaise helped Ginny into a standing position before apparating them home.

As soon as they were gone, Mr Weasley turned to the rest of the group who were looking at him, eager for information. "The Harry that I have bound has no scar. I'm presuming he is an imposter under the influence of Polyjuice potion. Bill could you please take him to the ministry and ask Auror Rider to keep him locked up until I can get Kingsley to get someone to question him. The rest of you are to apparate straight home. I'll try and revive Harry here and check if he is injured. If he isn't we'll follow you, if he is I'll bring him to Mungo's."

The majority of the group disappeared with a CRACK. Bill strode over to the still unconscious imposter and also apparated away.

Mr Weasley turned to Harry, who was already stirring.

"Harry, are you alright?"

"Err...yeah...my head hurts a lot though."

"Okay, Molly can sort that. Are you okay to apparate?"

"Yeah".

As soon as the pair arrived at the Burrow, Harry was wrapped in a blanket, forced to sit on the couch and a steaming mug of hot chocolate was shoved in his hands.

"Don't try to tell us your story until that mug is empty, alright Harry?" warned Mrs Weasley. He nodded.

He mug was half empty when a slightly refreshed looking Ginny came in, holding hands with a tired Blaise. They sat together on the armchair by the fire. Ginny's head was resting under Blaise's chin.

Harry drained his cup and began. "I went for a quick shower earlier and when I came out there was a note on my bed. It said: _Harry, we need to talk. Meet me by the big oak tree in the park in five minutes. Ginny._ I thought it was a bit odd that she didn't want to just talk here but I went anyway.

When I arrived, I just caught a glimpse of Ginny lying against a tree before I was hit by a stunning spell from behind."

He finished at looked towards Ginny, hoping she had a bit more information.

Ginny sighed. "I was sitting in my room, writing to Blaise. Then 'Harry' came in. He yanked me up out of my chair and tried to kiss me.

I pushed him away and stunned him. I sent my letter to Blaise and as I was watching it fly away, I was grabbed by the arm.

Next thing I knew, I was standing in the middle of the park. 'Harry' flashed me and evil smile before tying me to a tree. Idiot forgot to take my wand so I managed to get that out of my pocket and undo the ropes.

Just as I undid them, the real Harry showed up and was stunned. I screamed in shock and stunned the fake Harry. Then I kind of broke down and you all arrived".

The Weasleys looked at their youngest member with looks of shock and disgust on their faces. Who would sink as low as to use a seventeen year old as bait to catch Harry Potter?

Draco broke the silence by standing up and clearing his throat. "Uhh...Blaise, we should probably get home, Mother will be worrying."

Ginny got up to let Blaise get up. Hermione and Ginny led their boyfriends to the door so they could apparate (they could have flooed but the couples wanted a chance to say goodbye away from the rest of the family).

Just as Ginny and Blaise broke their goodbye kiss, Harry stepped out.

"Err...sorry guys, this is a bit awkward. Ginny, I'm sorry for dumping you and then expecting you to come running back into my arms. I was being a selfish prick. I can see now that you're happy and in all honesty, I think you two make a really nice couple. Oh and Blaise, treat her well. If you hurt her, I will have to help her brothers hurt you."

"You're forgiven"

Ginny said with a smile on her face. Harry gave her a quick hug.

He then held his hand out to Blaise for a handshake. Blaise took it, which made Ginny smile. She tried to imagine the pair repeating the gesture a year earlier.

Harry walked inside and closed the door behind him. Ginny then turned back to Blaise.

She gave Blaise one last hug and kissed his cheek before he apparated home.

**Soo…did you like it? What would y'all like to see in the next chapter? **


	5. Chapter 5

**A special thanks to DracoluverAlanna for giving me the idea for this chapter **** I had planned for a different storyline but this way is much more interesting I think **** Thanks to ****everyone else who review too…much appreciated! Here it is anyway…hope you all like it **

**Chapter Five**

Draco and Blaise crept in the back door, as it was late and they didn't particularly want to wake up Narcissa and face the awkward questions that were bound to come.

The pair took their shoes off in the kitchen and walked out into the hallway. They thought they were safe home when they reached the bottom of the staircase.

Then they heard a voice calling them from behind the slightly ajar drawing room door. Draco cursed under his breath before turning back to face the wrath of his mother.

They walked in and the elderly Malfoy lady was sitting in a deep green armchair in her ankle-length nightgown and fluffy dressing gown.

She gestured to the larger sofa opposite her. She waited until they were seated and then looked expectantly at the boys for an explanation.

"Mother, I can explain-"

"Mrs Malfoy, it was my fault. My girlfriend went missing and I asked Draco to come help me look for her. Don't punish him for sneaking out, it was my influence".

Narcissa laughed at Blaise. "Darling, this isn't the first time he has snuck out. He'd usually be escaping Lucius though, and he'd always tell me", she paused and turned back to Draco. "Now that he is locked up in Azkaban, I thought we could be more open about things. I thought everything would be out in the open."

"I'm sorry if I disappointed you, I wasn't trying to sneak out, Blaise got a letter saying Ginny was taken and we had to go straight away. I would have found you and told you if it wasn't so urgent."

Much to the surprise of the two boys, Narcissa flinched slightly and Ginny's name. She got up and walked over to the window. They could barely hear her, but they managed to hear her mutter "I can't believe they went through with it….with Lucius gone….darling Draco caught up in it…poor Blaise.."

"Mother? Is there something you want to tell us?" Draco enquired, causing Mrs Malfoy to jump and turn. She strode quickly over and sat back in the armchair. She took a few moments to regain her composure before saying "No dear, nothing, I was just thinking aloud."

"Mother, we know you're hiding something. What happened to being more open about things?"

"Fine Draco, I will tell you.

Months before the fall of You-Know-Who, there was numerous plans floating around as to how to go about capturing and killing Harry Potter. One of which was to use little Ginny Weasley as bait. You-Know-Who decided against it for two reasons. Firstly he had used Ginny Weasley before and wanted to cause misery to someone else. Secondly, he knew if any Weasley was captured it was most likely that the entire Order of the Phoenix would go searching and he didn't want that.

Now the idea came from a junior death eater, not as young and yourself, but not old enough to be very useful and didn't end up doing much. As a result, he managed to stay out of Azkaban. Please bear in mind that however young, he was still very loyal to You-Know-Who. Everyone assumed that the scare of facing a court would be enough to scare any ideas out of the young man's corrupted mind.

Obviously not, as the poor soul has clearly put a lot of effort into his plan. I presume he is under the custody of the Ministry?"

"Yes mother, Bill Weasley escorted him."

"I hope you don't mind me asking Mrs Malfoy, but who was this young death eater?"

"Oh it was the Flint boy, Marcus I think."

Draco and Blaise looked at each other. This was good news. They could go straight to the Burrow and tell the Weasleys who had kidnapped their daughter.

"Mother, may we go back to the Weasleys and tell them this?"

Mrs Malfoy sighed.

"It's awfully late to be disturbing them again dear. You should owl them if you wish to tell them."

"Thanks Mother, that's what we'll do. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Mrs Malfoy."

"Goodnight boys".

Ginny was just settling into bed when and owl tapped at the window. Ginny let it in. She didn't recognise the owl until Hermione walked back in from the bathroom and shrieked "DRACO!"

Hermione ran over and ripped over the letter. Her smile fell for a second before composing herself and handing the letter to Ginny and saying "it's from Blaise".

Ginny chuckled. "Someone has got it bad".

"Oh shut up you, you're hardly any better!"

Ginny shook her head and giggled and the redness of her friend's face. She then turned her attention to the open letter in her hands.

_Dear Ginny, _it read,

_Mrs Malfoy has told us that your kidnapper was none other than Marcus Flint. _

_He was a follower of You-Know-Who when he was alive. Not a very high up one, most of his ideas and thoughts were brushed aside by You-Know-Who. He was trying to get to Harry by u__s__ing you._

_Please tell your father and he can inform whoever if holding Flint prisoner in the Ministry._

_I hope to see you soon,_

_Love,_

_Blaise xxx_

Ginny finished reading. She was gobsmacked. She had known that Flint was one of the more cruel Slytherins, but she never would have expected him to be either a follower of You-Know-Who or a kidnapper. She always imagined him as being gutless.

She pushed the letter and Hermione before walking out of her bedroom and towards the stairs. She found her family in the sitting room. Most had gone to bed and only her mother, father, eldest brother and sister-in-law remained up.

"Dad, Blaise just owled me. It turns out my kidnapper was Marcus Flint. He was a follower of You-Know-Who. When the Polyjuice Potion wears off, he should have the Dark Mark. A dose of Veritaserum should prove Blaise to be right."

"Alright darling, I'll owl Auror Rider and tell him. Do you mind me asking how Blaise knows?"

"Mrs Malfoy told him."

"Okay, goodnight Ginny."

"Night Dad. Night Mum, Bill Fleur.

"Goodnight Ginny".

The next day Ginny awoke to Hermione jumping excitedly on her bed. She rubbed her sleep-filled eyes and sat up.

"Hermione Granger. What on earth has possessed you to wake me up by jumping on me?"

By now Hermione was busy carefully selecting an outfit from her closet. Her answer was slightly muffled by a blue coat, but Ginny heard it fine.

"I just thought you'd like to know that your boyfriend is downstairs and waiting for you".

**Hope you liked it **** Sorry to end it there but I thought I had rambled on enough for one chapter **** Anyone else have any ideas about where they want the story to go? Any suggestions are much appreciated **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just a little update to say that i don't know where this story is going and so will be taking a break. I don't know for how long or if i'll ever continue **** Thanks to everyone who favourite and alerted and I'm sorry if you were looking forward to another chapter.**

**Amama123**


End file.
